


Loki - Sweet but Psycho

by oakven_readream



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Songfic, only pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakven_readream/pseuds/oakven_readream
Summary: Alternative lyrics to the song 'Sweet but Psycho' by Ava Max to fit Loki's character and his relationship with Thor.Ignoring Avenger's Infinity War.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Loki - Sweet but Psycho

Disclaimer: All pictures from the Marvel movies.


End file.
